


Spice Up Your Relationship in the Yoga Studio

by improbabledicks (Strawberry_Hill)



Series: Yoga AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yoga, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hill/pseuds/improbabledicks
Summary: Levi causes mischief for his yoga instructor boyfriend.





	Spice Up Your Relationship in the Yoga Studio

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas I have been sitting on this piece of trash for 3 years.

“Would you cut that shit out? Just stick your fucking dick in me,” Levi groused, pushing back impatiently. Erwin glanced up at him, eyebrows raised, as he continued to gently open Levi with his fingers. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Erwin replied softly. He spread his fingers more, though, effectively silencing Levi’s complaints and replacing them with low moans when his fingertips rubbed inside him in just the right place. What felt like eons later, when Levi was stretched to Erwin’s satisfaction, Erwin removed his fingers and found the bottle of lube again, coating himself thoroughly before tossing the bottle aside and coaxing Levi onto his back. Finally.

They moved together with the ease of familiarity, Levi pushing up to meet the languid, powerful thrusts of Erwin’s hips. Erwin was in no hurry, so he moved slowly, fluidly, giving himself time to touch Levi in all the ways he knew Levi liked. 

Erwin had taken great pleasure in learning all the nuances of Levi’s body in the months that they had been together. He’d explored every inch of Levi’s skin, always delighted when he found a new spot that made Levi moan when he touched it just so. As he moved with Levi now, he focused on the sensitive area running down the side of Levi’s neck where the edge of one of his tattoos reached, and Levi gripped him tighter when he skimmed his teeth along the skin there—never enough to hurt. More than enough to arouse. 

The buildup was slow, full of leisurely touches and teasing friction, but Levi eventually dug his nails into Erwin’s back and cried out softly as he came in Erwin’s hand while Erwin whispered gentle promises of love in his ear. Erwin followed close behind him, clasping Levi to him tightly as he stiffened with his release. 

Levi couldn’t deny it—the sex was good. Mind-blowingly good. The kind of good that required at least one person to be an experienced and limber yoga master who had studied his fair share of the Kama Sutra. It also didn’t hurt that Levi’s strength and flexibility had improved tenfold since that first fateful morning that he’d hesitantly followed Hanji into Erwin’s yoga class. Not long after he’d started dating Erwin, Levi had noticed subtle changes in his body—his arms had become more toned, his face had lost a sliver of round boyishness, and his belly, which Erwin took great pleasure in peppering with kisses, had become flatter and more firm. 

Erwin was almost entirely to blame, of course. They spent so much time together that he ended up cooking them dinner most evenings, and he was, as Levi put it, the master of making disgusting healthy shit taste good. He’d also persuaded Levi to join him for weight training and cardio a few mornings a week, and it was really starting to show. Among other things, Levi’s stamina had gone through the roof, much to his and Erwin’s delight.  

Now that Levi could handle it, Erwin had started favoring the long, slow, drawn-out lovemaking that was more consistent with the principles of tantric sex. And for the most part, Levi loved it. It brought them to a heightened level of intimacy that he’d never experienced with another person, and he’d had orgasms so slowly-built and intense that he’d nearly passed out. 

The problem was that Levi was not, nor would he ever be, the same kind of big, calm, spiritual health nut that Erwin was. Levi was foul-mouthed and irreverent, he took great pleasure in stuffing his face with meat lovers’ pizza with extra cheese during his movie nights with Hanji, and sometimes, he just wanted Erwin to drop his calm, gentle demeanor and give him a good, hard pounding. 

It rarely happened the way Levi wanted it, though. At least, it didn’t until an idea popped into his head one night as he was drifting to sleep in Erwin’s arms.  

* 

“Are you looking at butt plugs!?”

Levi jumped, swiftly snapping his laptop shut to glare at Hanji. He thought she was busy cleaning the back room, but apparently not. 

“Fuck off. It’s for a design,” he muttered, stowing his laptop back in its bag. “Don’t you have equipment to sterilize?”

Hanji rolled her eyes, briefly invading Levi’s personal space to grab a bottle of cleaning solution behind the counter.  

“Why do you need one? Erwin doesn’t seem like the kinky type...or is he really that big?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows before Levi shoved her away. She dodged his elbow, retreating to the back room with a smirk on her face. 

“Make sure you get one you can boil to sterilize,” she called, disappearing around the corner before he could chuck a tin of tattoo goo at her.  

Levi sighed, fishing his laptop out of his bag again to peruse the frankly alarming assortment of toys available for purchase. He eventually settled on one that seemed to suit his needs after reading a few dozen reviews, his cheeks heating slightly at some of the things the customers described. He quickly entered his credit card information, fingers darting over the keyboard nervously, and placed the order before he could change his mind.  

*

It was bigger than he expected. 

Levi stared at the plug after he’d unwrapped it from the plain packaging it had arrived in, not entirely sure how he would comfortably fit it inside himself. He’d assumed a medium size would be a safe bet, but he had apparently been mistaken. He held it in his hand, quietly feeling its weight. 

Many of the reviews he’d read mentioned how important it was to relax while putting it in, and Levi wondered exactly how relaxed they’d meant. It seemed like he might have to be half-comatose to get it in without it hurting. Not wanting to think about it too much, he dug a bottle of cheap vodka out of his kitchen cabinet and poured himself a double shot, downing it in one gulp and grimacing at the taste. It wouldn’t take too long for the alcohol to kick in and loosen his muscles, so he shoved the empty packaging in the garbage and washed the plug thoroughly with soap and warm water just to be safe before taking it with him to his bedroom.  

After some deliberation, Levi figured he’d just have to finger himself until he was relaxed enough to get it in. He grabbed a clean towel to protect his bedspread and retrieved the lube from his nightstand (which Erwin had, as promised, replaced after they’d quickly used up the last bottle). Kicking off his jeans, Levi settled on the bed, knees spread apart, his back propped against some pillows. He shifted uncomfortably as he spread the cold lube over his skin—Erwin usually let the lube warm in his palm before using it on Levi. Erwin wasn’t there, though, so he ignored the discomfort and began to push his fingers inside himself.  

Fingering himself alone in his chilly bedroom was not the most riveting thing Levi could be doing, and as the alcohol began to make his mind wander, he wished that Erwin was the one doing it. His hand was already starting to cramp from the awkward angle and repetitive motion, but Erwin would have no trouble—he always took such pleasure in opening Levi, stretching him patiently while lovingly caressing Levi’s skin with his other hand. Levi groaned at the thought, imagining Erwin was laying between his legs on the bed, fingers carefully working him open. The thought made him hard, and he grabbed himself, stroking as he continued to finger himself. 

The alcohol started to truly kick in, and it was easy to imagine that Erwin was the one touching him. The thought quickly brought Levi to orgasm, and he grunted as he came, his body relaxing into the bed. Now was as good a time as ever, so he quickly wiped his hands on the towel he’d laid down and grabbed the plug, slathering it with a good amount of lube before leaning back and pressing the tapered tip into him. 

It was an odd sensation. The silicone wasn’t rock hard, but it also wasn’t very forgiving—stretching him in a way he wasn’t used to. He shifted, trying to find a good angle to get it in, but his position wasn’t working well. Pulling it out, he rearranged himself so that he was on his hands and knees on the bedspread, adding extra lube before trying again. He had to arch his ass in the air to reach, but this was a much better angle. The plug slipped further into him than it had before, quickly meeting resistance. Levi groaned, trying to relax his muscles more. He could do this, goddammit.  

He tried to imagine that Erwin was the one working the toy into him—he would be murmuring gentle encouragements to Levi while he rubbed his lower back, slowly relaxing him bit by bit until he could take it. Levi’s imagination had always been vivid when it came to Erwin, and it quickly paid off as he finally managed to relax enough to slide the plug in the rest of the way until it was seated firmly inside him. He dropped his hand to brace against the bed, allowing himself to breathe for a moment, before he carefully shifted his ass, feeling how the plug pressed into him. It was intense, but not painful. 

Satisfied, Levi gingerly slid off the bed to wash the lube off his hands. He let out a noise—the plug had shifted inside him as he stood. It stayed firmly in place, though, and he carefully reached behind him to skim his fingers over the flared base resting snug against his ass, wondering if it would be visible under pants. Which quickly spurred the most evil idea Levi had ever thought of.  

*

Levi had originally planned on surprising Erwin after dinner the following evening, but this was too good an opportunity to pass up. He stood in front of his closet mirror the next morning, carefully examining how his ass looked in the leggings he’d planned on wearing to yoga class. The base of the plug wasn’t even visible when he bent down, but he could feel its outline if he ran his fingers over the cleft of his ass. Perfect. 

Erwin could be infuriatingly calm sometimes. He was absolutely unflappable when it came to Levi causing mischief during yoga class, but this was sure to shock the hell out of him. Slipping a hoodie on over his workout clothes, Levi quickly gathered his things, including the yoga mat Erwin had gifted him, before heading out the door. 

By the time Levi entered the gym's studio, he was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea after all. It quickly became apparent that the plug would shift every time he moved, and yoga class tended to require a lot of movement—it might not have been the best time to have the plug inside him for more than a few minutes.  

Luckily, Hanji barely acknowledged him when he spread his mat out near hers in their usual spot at the back of the studio. She’d been trying some new meditation bullshit recently, which left Levi in blissful silence as he started on some warm-up stretches. 

If Hanji had been paying attention, she would have noticed there was something distinctly off about Levi. It had definitely been a questionable idea to wear the plug to class, Levi quickly realized. The plug didn’t hurt when it shifted inside him, no—it felt good. Too good. So good that he immediately had to start thinking of disgusting shit to calm his dick down so he wouldn’t get a highly noticeable boner in his thin, clingy leggings. This would be interesting. 

Erwin entered the studio a minute later, cheerfully returning the greetings of his more chipper students and briefly sliding his gaze to Levi, as he always did. He quirked an eyebrow before looking away, and Levi realized a moment too late that his cheeks was overly warm. Furious at his body’s betrayal, Levi immediately began conjuring up the most un-arousing thoughts he could muster to distract himself from the plug that was keeping him open and rubbing all the right spots inside him. 

When class began, Levi nearly groaned out loud when Erwin had everyone sit cross-legged on the floor for neck and shoulder stretches. The slight cushioning of the mat did very little to dampen the unforgiving hardness of the studio floor, and as Levi gingerly settled, the plug was pushed harder into him. He tensed, trying to keep himself under control in the silent peace of the studio. He didn’t need to draw any more attention to himself. Fortunately, Erwin didn’t keep the class sitting on the the floor for long—they soon started to go through basic warmup stretches and breathing exercises, taking the pressure off of Levi’s ass. 

Levi’s heart started to pump when they began the standing poses. Several of the standing poses involved bending down, and every class without fail, Erwin would manage to make his way to the back of the studio and sneakily grope Levi when he was bent over, his ass in the air. This time, Erwin would be in for a bit of a surprise. Sure enough, Erwin started to make a slow circuit around the studio when he had the class do a very deep forward bend.  

“Make sure your feet are far enough apart that you can comfortably rest your hands on your mat as you bend down,” he explained, his deep, calm voice carrying throughout the space. “Keep your knees loose—they shouldn’t be locked.” He was getting closer. Levi tensed subconsciously, waiting for Erwin to put his hands on him...

“Exhale slowly as you begin to bend your elbows, drawing your torso closer to the area between your legs. Lengthen your spine as you relax into the pose...” Erwin’s hand was suddenly pressing on Levi’s lower back, and Levi smirked as his hand slowly slipped to his ass. 

“Close your eyes and relax your neck. Allow your head to—” he stopped dead as his fingers reached the cleft of Levi’s ass, brushing, confused, over the protrusion and pausing. Levi grinned triumphantly as Erwin’s fingertips almost clumsily felt around the hard base nestled between his cheeks, his breath suddenly loud. Levi could practically hear the cogs working in Erwin’s mind. 

“A—Allow your head to hang as your spine lengthens,” Erwin managed to force out after a moment, his usually calm voice wavering. Levi heard him take a deep breath before he swiftly stepped away, clearly flustered. Success. 

Erwin was distracted the rest of the class. It wasn’t apparent to the other students—they were too concentrated on their poses, but Levi was nearly single-minded in his focus on the instructor’s behavior, so he noticed when Erwin paused a little too long between words, his attention drifting. Levi stared blatantly at Erwin, his gaze intense and challenging whenever Erwin met his eyes. The first few times Erwin glanced at him, it was with disbelief, as if he were still processing what Levi had done. However, as the class proceeded and the plug continued to rub Levi’s insides every time he moved, Erwin’s expression became hungry. Levi was getting worked up, and he knew his face was showing it. He hadn’t anticipated that it would be this stimulating—his face felt hot, and he knew that Erwin saw the tinge of pink across his cheeks and the telltale brightness in his eyes. 

To make matters worse, it seemed as if Erwin was deliberately choosing poses that would agitate him. He nearly groaned out loud when Erwin had the class sit cross-legged on their mats again, the plug constantly reminding him of its presence. His only comfort was that the hour was almost up, and he’d soon be able to rid himself of the damn thing before he caused a scene by coming in his pants or something. 

The class dragged, minute by minute, until _finally_ Erwin dimmed the lights and had the class get into relaxation pose. As he led them through relaxing their limbs and torso, Levi made a concentrated effort to loosen his lower half so he wasn’t clenching around the plug. He breathed deeply, and eventually he was able to let go of the tension and just lay quietly. The peace didn’t last long, though, and as soon as the class ended and Erwin flicked on the lights, Levi was frantically rolling up his mat and making a dash for the door, feeling Erwin’s eyes on him as he fled.   

The showers in the gym locker room were a godsend. Levi had been extremely leery of them until he found out they got cleaned from top to bottom every morning around the time he was in yoga class, and after Erwin had convinced him to join his morning workouts, he found them to be an absolute necessity to wash the accumulated sweat from his skin before leaving the gym. They were actually quite nice as far as gym showers went—instead of a bunch of flimsy stalls (or worse, an open room with no privacy), each shower was decently large and composed of floor-to-ceiling tile on three sides and a heavy, opaque curtain opposite the shower head that gave the user complete privacy. 

Levi grabbed his bag from his locker and quickly made his way to the one unoccupied shower against the far wall, flinging his towel over the curtain rod and slipping inside. He shed his tank top and leggings, tossing them into his bag on the other side of the curtain before starting the water. The spray beat down on him, quickly warming his skin as he very carefully reached behind him to feel gingerly around the tender skin surrounding the base of the plug. It had been in him for almost two hours now, and he wanted it out _now_. He tentatively tugged at the base, groaning when he realized the lube he’d used had dissipated a bit, the toy not wanting to come out easily. He contemplated rooting around for something—anything—in his bag that could be used as lube, but before he could do that, the curtain behind him was suddenly whisked open, and he jumped about a foot in the air as he whipped around.   

Erwin quickly stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain shut. He was clad in only a towel wrapped low around his hips, which he swiftly pulled off and flung over the curtain rod to join Levi’s. When he turned back, Levi nearly backed into the wall at his expression. 

Erwin’s eyes were blazing, and for a moment, Levi thought he was furious. That fear dissipated when Erwin stepped forward, though, bringing a hand up to cup Levi’s face. He bent, brushing his lips over piercings dotting the shell of Levi’s ear. 

“Were you having fun in there?” Erwin breathed, his soft voice barely audible in the cacophony of all the running showers. Levi gulped, hesitantly meeting Erwin’s eyes when he pulled back. No, his piercing eyes weren’t angry, but they were intense, and full of lust as he surged forward again. Shocking the hell out of Erwin during yoga class had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, with Erwin’s hands grasping him roughly and shoving his back against the wet tile, Levi realized he’d underestimated his lover.

Erwin mouthed along the wet skin of Levi’s collarbone as he bent to grab both of Levi’s wrists, grasping them together with one hand and raising them above his head, using his other hand to dig into the tattooed skin of Levi’s hip and turn him until his chest was pushed against the tile. Erwin loomed over his back, skimming his fingers over the inked feathers sprouting from his shoulders before moving his hand down, _down_ , over wet skin until he was exploring the flesh stretched around the plug. 

“You naughty boy,” he murmured, twisting the toy ever so slightly and forcing a choked whimper from Levi’s throat. “What shall we do about this?” he asked, tugging carefully on the base. “I have half a mind to make you keep it in until after dinner tonight.” 

Levi repressed a groan, nearly banging his forehead against the shower wall. “ _Please_ ,” he breathed, highly aware of all the occupied showers around them—all the people who might hear their voices echo through the tiled walls. “I can’t stand it any longer. It’s too much...please...”

Erwin brushed back his wet hair, kissing the spot just behind Levi’s ear. His breath fanned over the skin there. “You want me to take it out?” he whispered, his other hand still gripping Levi’s wrists above his head. Levi squirmed in his hold. He nodded, not trusting his voice. Erwin’s hand slid back down, carefully testing the resistance of Levi’s ass when he grasped the base and pulled. 

“Hmm...just a moment. Don’t move.” His hands suddenly disappeared, but Levi didn’t allow his wrists to drop from the tile, staying still as the spray of the shower continued to skim over his back. He heard a faint rustling behind him and turned his head curiously to watch Erwin blindly dig through what must have been his gym bag on the other side of the shower curtain. He straightened after a moment, his hand slipping back through the curtain, grasping something. He caught Levi’s eye and grinned, holding up a ridiculous little single-use packet of lube. Levi recalled ribbing him mercilessly about taking them from the sexual wellness desk at the hospital he worked at, but now, they seemed awfully convenient. 

“Been waiting for a chance to use those?” he muttered as Erwin came back behind him.

“Of course,” Erwin replied, tearing the packet open and squeezing some onto his fingers, reaching down to gently spread it over Levi’s skin. He worked carefully, and Levi nearly groaned again, lowering his wrists so he could rest his head against his forearms as Erwin moved the plug around to properly coat him. Erwin tested the plug again, humming appreciatively when it slipped easily this time. Levi wanted him to pull it out immediately, but this was Erwin, so he knelt behind Levi and pulled gently at it, watching how it stretched Levi’s ass at its widest part. Levi tried to push his hips forward, but he was already pressed against the slick shower wall, his half-hard cock bumping the tile. 

“Hurry up,” he hissed impatiently as Erwin twisted the base more forcefully, causing him to jerk.

“Why rush?” Erwin murmured, teasing, but a moment later he adjusted his grip on the base with one hand, steadying Levi’s ass with the other and gently beginning to pull the damn thing out. Levi clamped his teeth together, tensing his muscles as he fought the urge to moan at the sensation. With Erwin’s preparation, it slid out of him easily, and in a moment his ass felt very empty. 

“Oh, Levi...” 

Levi desperately pushed his hips backward when he felt Erwin’s fingers easily slide into him, probing carefully to find the place that drove him mad. He nearly slammed his fist against the wet tile when Erwin found what he was looking for, his fingers not breaking rhythm as he rose back onto his feet again, his other hand gripping Levi’s shoulder to steady him.  

“Does that feel good?” Erwin whispered when he leaned down, lips brushing against Levi’s wet hair, his fingers rubbing the spot in his ass firmly. Levi nodded, knowing his voice would probably crack if he opened his mouth. One of his hands slowly began to descend toward his cock, but Erwin caught it before he could touch himself.  

“No, no,” he murmured, gently grasping Levi’s wrist. “I want to savor this.”

Levi nearly growled in frustration, but he allowed Erwin to pull his hand up again, his erection remaining untouched as Erwin’s fingers continued to massage him. His hips squirmed, searching for some sort of friction against the slippery tile, but it did little to satisfy him.  

“Erwin,” he muttered, almost whining. His muscles clenched as the tension in his body began to build. “ _Fuck..._ ”

“Shh,” Erwin soothed, looping an arm around his chest to steady him. His fingers moved skillfully, knowing just how to touch Levi. Levi stifled a groan, his body shuddering in pleasure. He was very close, and all Erwin had to do was keep moving his fingers...

A minute later, Levi’s legs trembled as he came hard with a gasp, bracing his arms against the tile wall as Erwin continued to massage him. His body almost immediately went limp, and Erwin slipped his fingers out, tightening his arm around Levi to prevent him from collapsing onto the shower floor.  

“Fucking Christ,” Levi muttered, allowing Erwin to pull him up and turn him around until they were pressed chest to chest.

“Did you like that?” Erwin murmured, tightening his hold before carefully moving them so that Levi was under the spray of the shower. Levi hummed in assent as the warm water soothed over him. 

“You wan’ me to jerk you off or something?” he mumbled, the sound of the shower nearly drowning out his words. 

Erwin chuckled quietly. “I had something else in mind, if you’re up for it,” he whispered, his breath fanning over Levi’s ear. Levi tilted his head up, propping his chin on Erwin’s chest to look at him questioningly. Erwin merely smiled and briefly bent to kiss Levi before carefully guiding his back to the wall. His hands were gentle as ever, but the spark in his eyes was enough to warn Levi that he meant business. 

“Hold on to me,” he murmured, bending down to wrap his hands around Levi’s thighs. Levi quickly looped his arms around Erwin’s neck before he was lifted clear off his feet, his back pressed to the wet tile of the shower. He wrapped his legs around Erwin’s hips, and Erwin brought one of his hands up to cup his face, running a thumb over his lips before kissing him again. 

Levi tightened his arms around Erwin’s neck, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. He was still in a post-orgasm stupor, so he just held on to Erwin and let him gently explore with his mouth, gasping for breath when Erwin eventually pulled away so he could brush his lips over wet skin. Erwin was thorough, sucking and nipping along his throat, and far too soon after his orgasm, Levi began to feel stirrings in his groin again. He moved his hips, trying to grind against Erwin’s abdomen, but he ended up rubbing his ass against Erwin’s hardening cock. 

Erwin practically growled, grasping Levi tighter as he hitched him up again, hands firmly massaging his ass before parting his cheeks. He must have put the rest of the lube to good use when Levi was distracted, because when he pressed into Levi’s ass, he slid in with a single long push, and Levi had to sink his teeth into the juncture of Erwin’s shoulder to keep himself from moaning and alerting the entire locker room to their activities. 

Erwin stilled, waiting patiently for Levi to adjust before he began to move again. It was almost too much for Levi to bear—his body overworked and overstimulated—but it seemed that Erwin wasn’t about to let him off easy. The steady movement of his hips didn’t waver as Levi tensed and squirmed, his body trying to find a way to handle the sensations shooting through him. 

“ _Erwin,_ ” he half-groaned, his grip tightening. This was punishment, he decided. Revenge for the shock he gave Erwin during class. Levi was torn between either never pulling something like that again or using every opportunity to antagonize Erwin further in the future.

Right now he couldn’t concentrate on anything hard enough to decide, though. 

“Fuck, _fuck—ah_ ,” he cursed through gritted teeth. 

Erwin let out what may have been a chuckle. Levi was too distracted to know for sure, his mind split between the sensations Erwin was drawing from him, praying Erwin would maintain a good enough grip on him to prevent them both from toppling to the floor in a slippery pile of limbs, and the definite possibility that every person using the showers could hear them. 

Luckily, Erwin held him against the wall steadily enough that all thought slowly slipped from Levi’s mind as he allowed the sensations to dominate his mind. When he came again, it was nearly painful, and he mangled Erwin’s shoulder with his teeth some more to prevent more sounds escaping from his lips. 

Erwin carefully lowered Levi until his feet found purchase on the tile. As Erwin moved back slightly, the sound of spraying water around them reminded Levi of where they were, and his already-pink cheeks flushed at what they’d done in questionable privacy. He shooed Erwin back so he could rinse himself off under the spray of water, but not before his foot slipped on something, sending him—and Erwin, who he’d grabbed onto instinctively—to the floor.  

Wincing, Levi’s eyes sought out the offending object, only to find that it was the original source of all this nonsense to begin with. The butt plug had betrayed him. 

Before he could articulate a proper response, though, Erwin barked out a laugh that echoed over the tiled walls. Levi groaned, trying in vain to silence him by clapping a hand over his lover’s mouth, but the damage was done. Hopefully they wouldn’t get too many looks when they eventually emerged from the showers. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse.


End file.
